The wolf that fell in love with red riding hood
by its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: -Based in the 1600s- When 17 year old Blossom Utonium, daughter of the village inventor and healer, Mr.Untonium, goes into the woods to deliver a basket to her grandmother, a wolf tires to steal her basket but she doesn't give in. Even when she gives her basket to her grandmother, the wolf boy still won't leave her alone and she gets sucked into a word of monsters, love, & danger.


Hey my crazy, fans fiction readers, how are you doing? Good I presume :D Just saw a picture on deviant art and deiced to write a story about it XD. Thanks you LunaLayosa-1031! Here you go my fanfiction readers. C: Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_In the 1600's, fairy tales and fable stories were told a countless number of times to children and adolescents to either entertain their young minds or scare them into obeying their parents. Many of these youngsters learn in their adult years that many of these stories were tall tales and laughed them off, hoping to use them on their own children one day. Its unfortunate really, many people brush off these tales and never think a second thought about how these stories originated or how they came to be. But, not everybody lets go of these childhood stories that society tossed into the fictional story pile. No, people still believe; they still believe in the glorious and supernatural creatures and hoped that one day they will reveals themselves to the human world. But some believers hope that they stay hidden from the human world for a very long time._

_Humans know they can be cruel and dangerous to these supernatural creatures and could possibly harm them. Some believers fears that if these powerful creatures reveals themselves to their world, the consequences would be deadly. Humans would hunt down their beloved fairy tales creatures and they would become existent or even worse, gone from the world and their hearts ... forever. _

_-Normal P.O.V-_

The old village of Townsville was like any other village in New york. It had wooden cottages, good farmland, high grassy hills, dirt roads, food markets, small family own business, and a vast forest. It seems anyone who was living in Townsville, New York had a pretty good community going and it was all thanks to the Mayor of the Village, Mr. Mayor. Yes, everything seemed to be going swimmingly for the village people, which makes the citizens very happy to be there. No matter where you went in the village, your were always met with kindness and courtesy people. The people always welcomed travelers and offered to show them around. The villagers were a happy loving people and their village was one of the best villages that the country could offer.

_-At the food markets-_

Once you step into the dirt streets of Townsville's markets, the soft scents of fresh fruits and baked goods almost immediately penetrate your nose. Shouts of merchants trying to sell their products to passing citizens, people laughing, and children giggling can be heard throughout the market street. Many villagers visited the markets daily and it always seems to be more crowded on the weekend, also making it easier for merchants to sell and buyers to get great deals on their purchases. And that is exactly why Miss. Blossom Utonium came to the market on Saturdays, was to get a great deal on fruits that her father desperately so needed.

The red headed 17 year old strolled down the market street and went straight for her favorite fruit stand in all of Townsville's market, _'Baker's Fruit Stand'_. Blossom found her lips curving into a smile when she thought of her favorite fruit selling stand. Not only did they sell ripe, fresh fruit for cheap prices, but today was Saturday, and Saturday was one of the days her best friend and half sister worked. Her shoulder length, blonde pigtails shined in the morning sun, her baby blue eyes gave a warming and inviting look with just one glance, and her sweet, loveable personality added on to her charming looks. She had all the right traits to be the perfect sales women, loving daughter, and the best half sister in the world (they have the same mom).

"Thank you sir, come again real soon. We are going to have raisins next week half off!" The teenage red head was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a bubbly voice call out thought the market. The pink eyed girl beamed a smile when she caught sight of her detestation and the friendly blue eyed girl in the blue dress, Bubbles. When Blossom reached the stand, Bubbles looked up from cleaning a piece of fruit with a dirty, white cloth and she squeal with joy. The blue eyed girl leaped from the inside of the stand and captured her half sister in a bear hug.

"Blossom! It's so good to see you again." Bubbles gave a tight squeeze before letting go and skipping back into the stand with Blossom trailing on behind her.

"Blossy check it out. Look at the sales we made today so far and its only high noon!" The giggly girl cheered as she showed her a wooden box with a mountain of gold, silver, and bronze coins in it. Blossom face sprung with delight and she gasped in shock.

"Bubbles, these is incredible! How did you manage to make so much money in so little time?!" Blossom said in awww at the number of coins, especially how many gold coins there were.

"I've just been really selling myself out there today. Plus its November and you know that most of the fruit is gonna have to come from the West and South. And most of the time, half the fruit arrives all mushy and rotten." Bubbles said and she started to put the precious, wooden crate back behind the counter. Blossom shook her head knowingly and look around the stand.

"Well what does your dad need today Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, I need 2 apples, a grape fruit, and 3 oranges." Blossom said happily as she examined an orange.

"Oh ok, coming right up ma'am." Bubbles bow playfully and grabbed a bag to fill up the fruit. Blossom flashed a white smile as she pulled out some silver coins from her brown pouch tied to her waist. The two sisters exchanged their goods and shared a laugh.

"So, hows your dad doing?" Blossom asked casually and shifted her bag of fruits into her backpack.

"He's doing great, thanks! Actually last weekend he decided to let me run the-" Bubbles and Blossom's conversation were suddenly interrupted by a sound of horns roaring through the air. The two girls gridded their teeth together and cover their ears with their palms to shut out the horrible sound.

"Make way, make way! Princess Morbucks is coming though!" A man shrieked and made a path for Princess Morbucks's carriage. The people of Townsville_ 'ohh' _and _'aww'_ as they saw a gold carriage pass through the market's street. As the villagers gawked at the 'oh-so-expensive' carriage, Blossom and Bubbles groaned and rolled their eyes.

…. not _her_ again.

"Why does she have to do this every week she comes to the market?" Bubbles threw her head back in annoyance and cleaned another peace of fruit more forceful than usual.

"Oh please, when ever she goes, she has her admirers announces the same thing, over and over again." Blossom joined Bubble's annoyance of the snooty Princess. As the princess's carriage made its way towards their stand, Blossom and Bubbles shared an angry and irritated look. The blond hair clad sighed in annoyance and forced a smile on her face as she made her way to the front of the stand. Blossom scooted closer to the fruit stand cash box and shot a sharp look in Princess's direction. The carriage halted in front of the stand and the carriage driver got off to roll out a red carpet and open the gold door. Behind the door revealed a short, teenage girl who dressed just like a princess.

"All hold thy breath before Princess Morbucks!" The Princess smirked at the attention she was receiving and grabbed the out stretched gloved hand and made her way down the carriage's steps. The curly red headed girl made her way to the front of the stand and she snapped her finger. A well dressed man came by Morbucks's side and asked in a bored tone.

"Yes, Miss Morbucks?" The man said in a cured voice.

"Tell these horrible dressed peasants that I request my Pomegranates." Morbucks waved a manicured hand at the man and he bowed at her before turning to the two teenage girls.

"I need -."

"Yes I heard her." Blossom said in a bored tone and handed Bubbles a bag. The pig-tailed girl started packing her customer's order in the bag. As she did, Princess peaked an eye at the blond hair girl. The curly red head slowly felt rage build up inside her. The Princess had money and lots of guy fans in her grasp and had nothing to be jealous of

…. except them!

The two villager's half sisters. Princess knew they were attractive, they need they were attractive, along with all the people within the village. And that angered her! Princess heard tales of these two sister and how they were so sweet and innocent and how their looks were so stunning, they could put Aphrodite (The goddess of beauty) to shame. Meaning, they could possibly but Princess to shame. Morbucks herself knew this couldn't be true so she in ruled at the public school, located in the middle of the village, and when she got her first glimpse of these so call 'beauts', she scoffed and knew everybody was exaggerating. But still, there was two things Princess Morbucks couldn't stand, someone having more money than her and someone who challenged her beautiful complexion; and it seemed that these two were pushing it. She didn't see the beauty herself in those two middle class girls but the villagers seemed to take a liking to her.

…... and she didn't like that one bit. So Princess does what princess does best, try to bring her opponents down.

"Hey blondie, how's your mother doing?" Princess stuck her nose in the air and placed her hands on her hips. Bubbles stayed silence as the sadness over took her eyes. The princess smirked evilly and scoffed when she didn't get a response.

"What about you ridding hood? Do you know where your precious mama is?" Princess mocked and Blossom clenched her jaw and refuse to let the tears come to her eyes. The stuck up red head giggled and tapped her foot.

"Well, I'm waiting." Princess barked and crossed her arms. The two sad teens kept quiet and continued with their business. Villagers had hushed whisper spread among them as Princess spoke of the girl's mother. Princes had flames in her eyes by now; whenever she ask somebody something, she expected to be answered right away.

"Excuse me! Are you listening to me?! … Answer me when I talk to you!" The Princess shrilled voice pierced the air but the two teens remained silence. Bubbles bent over to pick up a pomegranate off the bottom rack and grabbed it. The princess suddenly gasped and an angry blush overcame the brat's round cheeks.

"Why I never!" The princess picked up her dress and shove a high heel right into Bubble's butt. The young girl fell face first into the food crates and the princess laughed a scratchy laugh. The villagers gasped and Blossom couldn't believe her eyes. The princess kicked her sister, when she was doing something she was asked to do! Blossom rushed over and help her poor, food covered sister to her feet.

"GUARDS! Arrest that girl!" A small finger was pointed towards the blond hair maiden and another round of gasp made its way thought the crowd.

"W-what?" Bubbles asked in shocked. The sisters were baffled as Princess shrieked in their faces.

"Your blond hair sister just showed me her ass! I can't believe she would do that to a paying customer! You guys are sick and should be put into jail!" The Princess turn towards her guards and yelled at them again to arrest her. The guards looked at each other in confusion.

"Umm, Miss Morbucks, its not a crime to arrest someone for doing that." The head guard bravely went up against the princess. The red hair girl shot flames out of her nostrils and whipped around to go back into the carriage. Not only was she tired of her guards today and people not answering her when asked a question, but she didn't get her pomegranates either! Princess stop before the gold door and turned her head to the side.

"I'll be back! And um … Showing random people body parts for business, eh? Like mother like daughter huh? Hopefully you'll get kicked out of this village like her one day for your slutty actions." And with that, the Princess rode back to the castle with an evil grin on her face the whole cart ride back home. When the carriage was out of sight, people turned to look at the sisters who were just terrorized by the horrible princess. Bubbles had tears rule down her eyes and Blossom was on the brink of tears. The village people sadly looked away and carried only with life, knowing that they shouldn't get involve with the sisters. The sisters walked behind the stall and wiped the food that stained the blue eye girl's dress. When they were finished, Blossom adjusted her strap oh her back pack and locked eyes with her younger half sister.

"I'm sorry Bubbles." The red head hugged her for a minute before slowly pulling away, "I have to get back to the professor." Blossom's voice was full of worry and regret. Bubbles merely smiled in response.

"I'll be fine Blossom, thank you for staying with me." Bubbles whispered and shared one last hug. Blossom smiled at her sister's cheery smile before placing her red hood over her face and walked back to her home.

_-At Blossom's cottage-_

"Dad, I'm home!" A warm, girlish voice said, followed by a closed front door. The hooded girl flicked her hood off and hung it up. She walked towards her wooden kitchen and placed the fruits in the middle of the counter. She stacked them nice and neatly for her loving dad. The teenaged girl took a few steps farther into her small home before call her dad's name again.

"Father, are you home?" … No reply.

"Father?" Blossom called out over and over again before reaching the front of his door. The young girl knew better than to go into his workplace but she wanted to make sure he was ok. He was in there when she left and hasn't hear from him since. Maybe one of his invention backfired and he was out cold or maybe one of his patients were sick and he needed help ….. maybe?

just maybe? ….

….

….

…...

"Blossom what are you doing down here?" The young girl jumped in surprise and whirled around to see her loving father standing behind her with a glass beaker in one hand and an apple in another. Blossom beamed with joy and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hello father! Where were you, I was getting so worried." Blossom looked up at him and he showed a faint, small smile upon his lips.

"I was just out back in the shed collecting ingredients for my patient coming later today." Professor reassured and patted her head.

"Plus, you know you shouldn't be in here Blossom. This is a restricted area for you, you could get hurt or sick if you come near hear. You know that." The professor took out a key and unlocked the door but didn't open it.

"Oh Blossom, why don't you go visit your grandmother? I'm sure she'll love the company. You can also deliver those pies and crumpets I brought home this morning from Ms. Keane." The red head 17 year old nodded cheerfully and strolled back into the kitchen.

She collected the pies and crumpets, placed her hood back on her head, waved a happy good bye to her dad, and was off. The professor waited until she was gone until he quickly ran into his workplace and locked the door behind him. He peaked through the window's curtains as he saw his little girl walking along the dirt trail, leading into the woods. The professor mummer a few words and tapped the window. He then walked over to his mirror and took one long look at himself. He squinted his eyes and waved a hand. Suddenly, his has started to shake and tremble. The professor grabbed his trembling hand and tried to control it, but the shaking overwhelmed his body and he dropped to the floor. The professor screamed in pain and curled up in a fetal position, trembling.

"Uhh .. grr ….. ahhhh!" The professor screeched and let out a final scream before he stop trembling and panted. This pain only lasted for about 20 seconds but that knocked the wind out of him as he tried to get to his knees. He manage to get up by leaning on the wall and hold his stomach. He took a rag out of his pocket and wipe a bit of blood of the side of his lip, then the sweat off his forehead. He gasp for a few short breaths before he stumbled over to his desk and wrote down on his notes of paper. He then placed the notes in a book with multiply pages sprawling everywhere and placed it with the rest of his many books in the book shelf. The professor straightened up and took a deep sigh of exhaustion.

"I thought I had more time but it seems I was wrong …. I only have a few hours to a week left." The professor sighed dramatically before he slowly made his way to his bed and laid himself to rest.

_-In the woods-_

Blossom readjusted her hood as she started to descend deeper and deeper into the woods. She walked these woods all the time but its seems she feels something was out of place. Like she wasn't suppose to be here. Its seemed to quiet and she felt like she was being watched. No birds were chirping, no deer was in sight, and all she could hear was the rushing water from the river not far from her. Pink eyes scanned the forest as she tried to find an animal or another human being in sight … she found none.

"Why does she have to life so far in the woods?" The red headed teenage girl shivered a little as a breeze blew by and clutched tighter to her basket. It didn't ease Blossom's worry's as she saw the sun starting to set against the mountains, casting a pink, orange, and yellow skyline.

"The faster I get to Grandma's, the faster I can get home." Blossom whispered and started to walk a bit faster. Little did the red hooded girl know, she had a pair of deep, blood red eyes watching her from the top of a tree.

_-Somewhere in the woods- _

Red eyes scanned a walking human from above and the red eyed boy licked his lips. Now why would a charming little girl like herself be walking alone in the woods, at sun down, with that much food at her grasp. The red haired boy crouched down and watched the pink eyed girl walk down the trail.

"Stalking your pray? She's a nice catch. Mind if I have a little fun with her before you get at her?" The red haired boy looked over to his left to see his brother, Butch.

"No, she's all mine." Brick said in a cold, 'back-off' kind of tone. Butch frowned and leaned against the tree trunk.

"What do you thinks she's doing all the way out here?" Butch flashed a cheeky smile and bared his fangs to the leader of his wolf pack. Brick shrugged and saw she was almost out of sight. Brick turned to him and bared his fangs in a smile.

"But I'm about to find out." Brick gave a little laugh before suddenly vanished. Butch gave a 'hmph' before disappearing in a blink of an eye.


End file.
